supernatural_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chazarrae Winchester
Chazarrae Lutarius Winchester is a very powerful half human-half angel, the son of the Seraph Castiel. Chaz is the father of twins Luke & Bella Winchester. Biography Early Life Chazarrae was born to a human and her Angel lover Castiel. The latter was unaware of his sons conception. As soon as he was made aware, he abandoned him, wishing to have no role in his life. After a decade, he (Castiel) returned after the death of his ex-lover. He began raising his then 12 yr. old son and defending him against those who wished him harm. Becoming a Father Chazarrae at the age of 29 had an affair with an unnamed woman, and their affair eventually resulted in the birth of his twins. Much like his father, he wanted nothing to do with the twins, believing that he would put them in danger. With the help of his father, Castiel talked Chazarrae into raising his children with the help of his father. Powers and Abilities As a Nephilim, Chazarrae is one of the most powerful beings in Creation; however as the son of a human and a Seraph, Castiel himself, Chazarrae's power far exceeds that of any Nephilim. It has been stated numerous times that Chazarrae possesses unimaginable power and according to his father, his power is "a chip of the old ball of heavenly light". * Super Strength - Chaz possesses inhuman strength sufficient to rip off the doorknob of a door that was triple-locked without even realizing. * Resurrection - At the same time he healed his mother's injuries, he resurrected her. However, despite his vast power, Chaz is not powerful enough to resurrect Castiel as he is "all the way dead". * Telepathy - Chaz showed the ability to telepathically call out to Castiel who could hear Chaz even in the Empty. * Super Strength - While empowering Castiel, he granted him enough levels of superior strength to effortlessly overpower the Prince of Hell. * Healing - From the womb, Chaz was able to heal his mother's slit wrists and massive blood loss. While empowering Castiel, he also healed the Luke's injuries in a matter of seconds. * Telekinesis - Chaz was able to send out powerful blasts of telekinetic energy strong enough to knock two people unconscious at once. * Rapid Growth - Soon after birth, Chaz willingly accelerated the natural aging process of his body to quickly become a young adult. * Sedation - Like an Angel, Chaz can put someone to sleep with a touch of his hand. * Regeneration - He was able to easily remove an angel blade from his chest and quickly healed the wound in seconds. After getting two tattoos, both healed in seconds to the point that there was no sign that they had ever existed. After Chaz stabbed himself several times in the chest with a butcher knife, his wounds healed in mere moments. * Invulnerability - Unlike other Nephilim, Chaz is completely invulnerable against an angel blade. Chaz had stabbed himself in the chest several times with a butcher knife and not die as such damage would kill any ordinary human. * Concealment - When Chaz does not want to be found, his powers are subconsciously concealing him from other supernatural beings.